fanowska_krol_lewfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rafiki
~Podążaj za starym Rafiki! ''Informacje wzięte z ''http://pl.tlk.wikia.com/wiki/Rafiki Rafiki Rafiki jest starym mędrcem i szamanem Lwiej Ziemi. Przyjaciel rodziny królewskiej, a szczególnie Mufasy. Odgrywa ważną rolę - przeprowadza ceremonie koronacji i pomaga w ciężkich chwilach. Rozmawia też z duchami Wielkich Królów - po namowie przez Ducha Mufasy zabrał się za swatanie Kovu i Kiary. Historia Król Lew Pierwszy raz widzimy go podczas prezentacji Simby. Wszystkie zebrane zwierzęta rozstępują się, by zrobić dla niego miejsce, a niektóre nawet kłaniają się mu z szacunkiem. Na szczycie Lwiej Skały Rafiki wita się z Mufasą i obejmuje go. Następnie podchodzi do Sarabi, która pokazuje mu nowo narodzonego syna Simbę . Rafiki uśmiecha się i zaczyna wykonywać obrzędy nad przyszłym królem - podnosi laskę nad głową Simby, naznacza jego czoło czerwonym sokiem z owocu, posypuje niewielką ilością kurzu, a potem podnosi małego księcia i pokazuje go wszystkim zwierzętom zebranym pod Lwią Skałą. Gdy uroczystość się skończyła, Rafiki powrócił do swojej siedziby w drzewie baobabu. Wykonuje tam rysunek małego Simby na ścianie, chichocząc do siebie. Jakiś czas później Skaza okłamuje wszystkich że Mufasa i Simba nie żyją na skutek wypadku. Szaman widzi, jak brat zmarłego króla obejmuje tron i wprowadza hieny, na co reaguje smutnym westchnieniem. Wraca do swojego drzewa i ściera malunek Simby. Lata później, podczas siedzenia na czubku drzewa, Rafiki chwyta stertę liści, brudu i trawy unoszących się na wietrze. Wrzuca mieszaninę do skorupy żółwia i bada ją, dzięki czemu odkrywa, że zawiera ona ślady rzekomo zmarłego Simby. Początkowo jest bardzo zaskoczony tą wiedzą, a po chwili z radością podbiega do startego niegdyś rysunku i domalowuje lwiątku czerwoną grzywę, mówiąc "Nadszedł czas". Po kilku dniach podróży pawian znajduje Simbę w dżungli. On nie pamięta go, ponieważ był bardzo młody, kiedy go ostatnio widział. Rafiki śledzi go, śpiewając piosenkę, co bardzo denerwuje lwa. Gdy Rafiki mówi, że jest on synem Mufasy, Simba zaczyna za nim podążać. Przyprowadza lwa do stawu, twierdząc, że Mufasa żyje i zaprowadzi go do niego. Początkowo widzi tylko swoje odbicie, które po chwili zmienia się w Mufasę. Duch ojca namawia go do powrotu, a Rafiki przekonuje Simbę by zmierzył się z przeszłością. Ostatecznie prawowity spadkobierca tronu wyrusza odbić tron, natomiast pawian informuje o tym Nalę, Timona i Pumbę. Podczas walki o tron pomaga on Simbie odciągając i bijąc hieny. Gdy walka się skończyła ten powiedział młodemu lwu, iż nadszedł czas, po czym patrzy jak Simba obejmuje władzę. Pod koniec filmu Rafiki podnosi nowo narodzone dziecko Simby i Nali. Król Lew 2: Rafiki pokazuje zwierzętom córkę Simby - Kiarę oraz informuje Timona i Pumbę, że jest to córka, a nie syn jak myśleli. Gdy Kiara dorosła, on w swoim baobabie aktualizuje rysunki, wyrażając niepokój o Kovu, którego wychowywała w nienawiści Zira. Wtedy duch Mufasy daje mu znak, że dwa młode lwy mają się pobrać. Rafiki nie chce tego słyszeć, ale ostatecznie zgadza się spróbować doprowadzić do tego. To za jego sprawą Kovu został przyjęty do stada, a następnie rozkochuje w sobie młode lwy (piosenka "Upendi"). Gdy młody lew został wygnany na wskutek spisku Ziry, szaman widoczny jest ze smutną miną. Po bitwie dwóch stad ostatecznie wypełnia misję i wykonuję ceremonię ślubną młodych. Ciekawostki * Pomimo że Rafiki wygląda jak mandryl, twórcy dodali mu ogon i mianowali go pawianem. * Rafiki pochodzi z terenów gdzie występują tylko pawiany, ale w komiksie Mokele Mbembe dowiadujemy się, że ma krewnych wśród mandryli na południu Afryki. * W musicalu Król Lew jest samicą i śpiewa trzy piosenki: Circle of Life, Rafiki Mourns oraz He lives in You. Ma także udział w piosence Shadowland. Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Postacie Kanoniczne Kategoria:Samce